


Fuck, Marry, Kill (español)

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fuck Marry Kill, Fuck the God of Thunder, Kill Captain America, M/M, Marry Star-Lord
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: En una entrevista en la premiere de Avengers: Infinity War periodistas jugaron con varios de los protagonistas a este juego.Tomando las respuestas de Tom Holland como base, a las 6 de la mañana, les traigo esta mini historia inconexa.Las tres partes de la misma son contadas por Peter Parker (MCU).Que la disfruten.





	1. Fuck (Thor x Peter Parker)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck, Marry, Kill (english)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933816) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



_Desde la primera vez que lo hicimos tuve algo muy en claro: no era algo sencillo seguirle el ritmo al dios del trueno. En ningún libro de mitología nórdica mencionaba lo que un mortal como yo podría llegar a experimentar con él cada vez que tuviéramos sexo. Me habría venido genial saberlo de antemano._

 

_Pasé por varias contrariedades hasta que por fin Thor decidió adaptarse a mí tanto en la forma de cogerme como en mis tiempos para reponerme (“cogerme...” Debería dejar de estar tanto tiempo con el señor Stark...)._

_Aprendí muchísimas cosas con Thor. Y probablemente no tenga el placer de compartirlas con nadie más._

 

_Quizás sea nuestro no tan pequeño secreto. Quizás no se lo digamos a nadie. Seguramente seguiremos haciéndolo._

 

 


	2. Marry (Peter Quill x Peter Parker)

_No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía el brillo de ese diamante sobre la cadena que colgaba alrededor de mi cuello. Él sabía que darme un anillo y seguir las costumbres terrícolas del casamiento, supondría un problema para mí. Además, queríamos esperar a que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad para decírselo a May._

 

_Definitivamente no tendríamos un casamiento como el común de la gente, ya que Peter (es tan extraño decirle: “Peter, te amo”. A veces siento como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mí mismo), su familia en realidad, no es “de por aquí”._

 

_Sigo marcando en el calendario los días que faltan hasta que podamos casarnos, finalmente. No importa el lugar siempre y cuando sea con él._

 

 


	3. Kill (Tony Stark x Peter Parker)

_Mis manos temblaban. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Mis ojos solo veían el color rojo de su sangre formando dos pequeños charcos sobre las palmas de mis manos._

 

_Tuve que hacerlo._

 

_Tuve que ponerle fin a su vida de esa manera._

 

_Alcé la vista. Su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire y era suavemente mecido por el viento. Sus cabellos dorados como el sol eran acariciados por la brisa, como si ella quisiera enseñarme poco a poco sus órbitas fuera de lugar, sus ojos color cielo mirando hacia la nada y más allá, pero unas manos ajenas a las mías me lo impidieron._

 

_–No lo hagas –me susurró Tony. Su voz quería aparentar calma y serenidad, pero fallaba en el intento al temblar entre palabras–. Niño, no lo hagas..._

 

_–Tuve que hacerlo –musité, es un estado peor que el suyo–. Él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo contigo, Tony. Tuve que hacerlo..._

 

_–Lo sé... Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé._

 

_Sus manos bajaron hasta encontrarse sobre mi pecho, abrazándome por la espalda. Me recargué encima suyo y no pude evitar llorar desgarradamente. No sólo había puesto fin a una vida que no se lo merecía, sino que, lo más grave y que me persiguiría hasta el final de mis días, es que había asesinado a sangre fría al Capitán América._

 

 


End file.
